


Meet the Milkovich's

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gangs, Gangsters, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Milkovich's were a family that nobody fucked with. Their "family" consisted of only ten people , granted that only six of them were milkcovich's by blood; Mickey, Mandy, Colin, Joey, Iggy and Tony but that didn't stop the other four taking Milkovich as their last name. </p><p>Ian Gallagher is new to the shitty public school in Chicago and on his first day he manages to piss off Tony Milkovich , this leads to him meeting Mickey The most feared Milkovich of them all. Ian and Mickey become infatuated with each other after their first encounter yet Mickey is hesitant to be committed to Ian, not because of the homophobia that may come with it ,as his homophobic father had died years ago , but he's scared of his enemy's killing the only thing that Mickey loves; Ian Gallagher</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the milkovich's

"Get up dickbreath" Mandy shouted as she flung the door open to Mickey's room ,

"You know just cuz I like dick doesn't mean I have dickbreath , assface" Mickey mumbled into his pillow 

"Yeah yeah now get up we have school" Mandy said slamming the door closed.  
Mickeys rubbed at his eyes and pulled himself out of bed and made a bee-line for the shower. In the shower Mickey had taken to fingering himself whilst stroking his already leaking member . After he was done showering he out on a old pair of jeans and a t-shirt that if he sprayed with deodorant it would pass off as clean. 

Mickey walked into the kitchen to see all of the Milkovich members eating breakfast.  
"Woah what's with the food someone die" mickeys said walking over and stealing a bit of bacon off Mandy's plate.  
"Sanchez finally paid up" Iggy said while shoving food in his mouth  
"Why is everyone here and not at school yet" Mickey mumbled getting his car keys and walking towards the door ready to leave. The others took this as a sign to leave and started to follow him. 

"We were waiting for you to stop fingering yourself " Iggy said causing the others to laugh 

"Hey , liking what I like don't make me a bitch"Mickey said giving the finger to them.

Mickey was know as the schools slut. He slept with anyone who had an averaged size dick but, it was strictly only sex cuz Mickeys only rule for himself was not to fall in love as love was a sign of weakness , it made you vulnerable to your enemy's and Mickey had a lot of enemy's.

 

¥

Ian woke up around 5am to go for his morning jog around the Chicago lake he liked it as it was always quite. He arrived back at home at 6:30 a And jumped straight into the shower. After e was done he decided to wake up lip as they would be late for school.

"Yo lip get up we're gonna be late" Ian said as he put on a very tight dark green t-shirt and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. Lip was still not showing any signs of waking up so Ian took the liberty of pinching lipoma nose as he slept to stop he from being able to breathe, it took approximately 15 seconds for lip to have a freak out 

"What the fuck Ian!" Lip screamed while trying to regain hi breathe 

"We're gonna be late for school" Ian said while looking himself up and down in the mirror. Lip just smiled at him through the mirror 

"It's good to have you back bro" lip said as he moved to go to the bathroom.

"Feels good to be back" Ian mumbled as he walked downstairs.

 

Ian was adopted by clayton two years ago,much to the Gallagher's dismay but there wasn't a lot they could do as clayton was Ian's biological father , but that didn't stop them pleading with courts and with Clayton himself . However it was Ian who was the one that managed to get clayton to agree to let him go back home. Clayton had a reputation to uphold and Ian getting kicked out of three private schools didn't help him , so after a month of arguing clayton agreed to let Fiona have custody of Ian… for now. So is. Was back in shitty south side but he never felt happier. He was going to a public school with his brother that he knew would be filled with people like him.


	2. Pissing off Tony and meeting the milkovich's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Milkovich sees how far he is willing to go to piss off Ian Gallagher.

The bus ride to the school was excruciatingly painful as Ian was very nervous about people finding out about his sexuality, it's not that he was ashamed of being gay it's just that in private school being gay was accepted ,to an extent, but he knew if anyone in the south side found out he was gay he'd be a dead man. However he made a promise to keep his happiness as his main focus and to get rid of things that made him unhappy. However this was easier said then done as Ian tended to attract the bad things in life. "come on douche bag" we're here. Lip said as he nudged Ian to move out of the way. "sorry princess" Ian said as he bowed and let lip walk in front of him "i thought you were the princess" lip said as he winked at Ian "dick" Ian mumbled "any time" lip said as he walked off the bus. Ian lit a cigarette , took a drag then handed it to lip "you nervous" lip asked as he took a drag of the cigarette "depends do you want to safe answer or the real answer" Ian said taking his cigarette back off lip " i want the you answer Ian" lip said putting his hand in front of Ian's body making him stop "I'm not scared of people saying shit because I'm gay its that i knew at private school i was the only 'thug' there and i knew no-one would try and challenge me but here we're all on the same level and i know that I'm quite likely to get my ass kicked" Ian said not looking at lip but looking around "Hey look you're not the skinny twig boy you were a couple of years ago , with all the ROTC training you know how to handle yourself now. You've got more sarcasm then you know what to do with you'll survive and if you ever need any help ask cuz we're Gallagher's and Gallagher's stick together" lip said rubbing Ian's hair making him laugh and push his hand away "okay lets go fuck shit up" Ian said rising his head up "welcome back buddy" Lip said laughing as they walked into the school grounds. ¥ Mickey's POV "Yes or no " Mandy asked mickey as they walked to class late "Why you asking stupid fucking questions for" mickey asked as he got to his locker "I just thought that because you fucked him more than once that he might have became more of a hit it and quit it type of guy , thought you'd grown up" Mandy said letting disappointment sink into her tone "Why you busting my balls man, you know why I don't date guys" Mickey said slamming his locker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is worth reading and longer

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas let me know if you like it by leaving kudos and comments. No hate as this is my first gallavich story xx


End file.
